The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly to a high-linearity low-noise radio.
Generally, a radio uses one or more mixers to down-convert a radio frequency (RF) signal to a baseband signal. A problem with a conventional mixer used in a down-converter is that it generates unwanted harmonics, such as third and fifth harmonics. These harmonics may disturb the radio sensitivity, cause distortion in the RF signal, and/or cause electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, there is a need for improved circuits and methods to eliminate or at least reduce these harmonics.